


Vampire Siblings Suck

by DrableQueen19



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Sometimes having Vampire siblings sucked





	Vampire Siblings Suck

Freelin 

Freya didn’t like to show her emotions, preferring to keep up her wicked witch attitude. But it was Keelin’s birthday, so she wanted to do something special. But with four vampire siblings, who have super hearing. Keeping anything secret was incredibly difficult. So she walked back into the compound as quietly as she could. 

She almost made it to her room. “What’s in the bag?” It was Kol leaning against the railing, a sly smile on his face. “Obviously x ray vision isn’t one of your many powers” Kol looked offended. “Now I need to know what’s in the bag” Freya shook her head. “What’s going on?” Rebekah had arrived. “Just wondering what Freya’s hiding in her bag” Kol replied innocently.

“Leave her alone Kol” Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes. Freya smiled in thanks at her sister. Kol used his vampire speed, suddenly the bag was no longer in Freya’s hand. Kol was dangling the bag from his fingertips. “Real mature” she muttered. “I did ask nicely” he replied. 

Elijah and Klaus had come out from the office, to see what the commotion was about. “What is going on?” Elijah asked looking between his siblings. “I just wanted to see, why Freya was being so secretive” Kol replied innocently. Freya raised her hands, clearly intent on giving Kol a lot more than a headache. Elijah stepped in.

“Kol return the bag” Kol laughed “Can’t my big sister take it from me?” He teased, reaching inside. Freya muttered something under her breath. Kol dropped the bag, holding his head. Freya smiled in victory, sure she may not have vampire speed or hearing. But she could still outsmart her siblings. 

After Kol had suffered enough, he recovered quickly. Laughing at apparently nothing. “What are you laughing at?” Freya demanded. He pointed to the fallen bag. Freya glances down, the bags contents had spilled out. She blushed red, “Ok I do not need to see that” Klaus said covering his eyes. Freya snatched the bag, and slammed her door shut. 

The brothers looked at Rebekah. “It’s Keelin’s birthday”

Sometimes having vampire siblings sucked.

Fin


End file.
